1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic appliances that combine touchpad capabilities and a display, wherein a first function or interface is made active when an actuating device is detected in proximity of a touchpad, and wherein a second function or interface is made active when the actuating device makes contact with the touchpad.
2. Description of Related Art
Touchpads have been combined with a display or display screen (referred to hereinafter as a “display”) to provide added functionality or different means of providing input. Consider the display that includes a touch-sensitive strip disposed around a perimeter of a display. The touchstrip was provided to add the ability to scroll by moving a finger along the touchstrip. What was apparent from the prior art is that the touchstrip required contact in order to perform any function, and the function described was limited in scope to scrolling.
It is useful to describe one embodiment of touchpad technology that can be used in the present invention. Specifically, the capacitance-sensitive touchpad technology of CIRQUE® Corporation can be used to implement the present invention when combined with a display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). The CIRQUE® Corporation touchpad is a mutual capacitance-sensing device and an example is illustrated in FIG. 1. The touchpad can be implemented using an opaque surface or using a transparent surface. Thus, the touchpad can be operated as a conventional touchpad or as a touch sensitive surface on a display, and thus as a touch screen.
In this touchpad technology of CIRQUE® Corporation, a grid of row and column electrodes is used to define the touch-sensitive area of the touchpad. Typically, the touchpad is a rectangular grid of approximately 16 by 12 electrodes, or 8 by 6 electrodes when there are space constraints. Interlaced with these row and column electrodes is a single sense electrode. All position measurements are made through the sense electrode. However, the row and column electrodes can also act as the sense electrode, so the important aspect is that at least one electrode is driving a signal, and another electrode is used for detection of a signal.
In more detail, FIG. 1 shows a capacitance sensitive touchpad 10 as taught by Cirque® Corporation includes a grid of row (12) and column (14) (or X and Y) electrodes in a touchpad electrode grid. All measurements of touchpad parameters are taken from a single sense electrode 16 also disposed on the touchpad electrode grid, and not from the X or Y electrodes 12, 14. No fixed reference point is used for measurements. Touchpad sensor control circuitry 20 generates signals from P,N generators 22, 24 that are sent directly to the X and Y electrodes 12, 14 in various patterns. Accordingly, there is a one-to-one correspondence between the number of electrodes on the touchpad electrode grid, and the number of drive pins on the touchpad sensor control circuitry 20.
The touchpad 10 does not depend upon an absolute capacitive measurement to determine the location of a finger (or other capacitive object) on the touchpad surface. The touchpad 10 measures an imbalance in electrical charge to the sense line 16. When no pointing object is on the touchpad 10, the touchpad sensor control circuitry 20 is in a balanced state, and there is no signal on the sense line 16. There may or may not be a capacitive charge on the electrodes 12, 14. In the methodology of CIRQUE® Corporation, that is irrelevant. When a pointing device creates imbalance because of capacitive coupling, a change in capacitance occurs on the plurality of electrodes 12, 14 that comprise the touchpad electrode grid. What is measured is the change in capacitance, and not the absolute capacitance value on the electrodes 12, 14. The touchpad 10 determines the change in capacitance by measuring the amount of charge that must be injected onto the sense line 16 to reestablish or regain balance on the sense line.
The touchpad 10 must make two complete measurement cycles for the X electrodes 12 and for the Y electrodes 14 (four complete measurements) in order to determine the position of a pointing object such as a finger. The steps are as follows for both the X 12 and the Y 14 electrodes:
First, a group of electrodes (say a select group of the X electrodes 12) are driven with a first signal from P, N generator 22 and a first measurement using mutual capacitance measurement device 26 is taken to determine the location of the largest signal. However, it is not possible from this one measurement to know whether the finger is on one side or the other of the closest electrode to the largest signal.
Next, shifting by one electrode to one side of the closest electrode, the group of electrodes is again driven with a signal. In other words, the electrode immediately to the one side of the group is added, while the electrode on the opposite side of the original group is no longer driven.
Third, the new group of electrodes is driven and a second measurement is taken.
Finally, using an equation that compares the magnitude of the two signals measured, the location of the finger is determined.
Accordingly, the touchpad 10 measures a change in capacitance in order to determine the location of a finger. All of this hardware and the methodology described above assume that the touchpad sensor control circuitry 20 is directly driving the electrodes 12, 14 of the touchpad 10. Thus, for a typical 12×16 electrode grid touchpad, there are a total of 28 pins (12+16=28) available from the touchpad sensor control circuitry 20 that are used to drive the electrodes 12, 14 of the electrode grid.
The sensitivity or resolution of the CIRQUE® Corporation touchpad is much higher than the 16 by 12 grid of row and column electrodes implies. The resolution is typically on the order of 960 counts per inch, or greater. The exact resolution is determined by the sensitivity of the components, the spacing between the electrodes on the same rows and columns, and other factors that are not material to the present invention.
Although the CIRQUE® touchpad described above uses a grid of X and Y electrodes and a separate and single sense electrode, the sense electrode can also be the X or Y electrodes by using multiplexing. Either design will enable the present invention to function.
The underlying technology for the CIRQUE® Corporation touchpad is based on capacitive sensors. However, other touchpad technologies can also be used for the present invention. These other proximity-sensitive and touch-sensitive touchpad technologies include electromagnetic, inductive, pressure sensing, electrostatic, ultrasonic, optical, resistive membrane, semi-conductive membrane or other finger or stylus-responsive technology.
Having identified the technology that can be used to implement the invention, it should also be understood that the prior art fails to teach the ability to change the output on a display without making contact with a touch interface. For example, the prior art is replete with examples of using a touchpad or a touch screen to control input and have a result shown on a display. However, the prior art fails to show how a proximity sensitive device can track movement of a non-touching object, and still affect the output shown on a display.
Accordingly, what is needed is a touchpad or touch screen that is capable of far-field or proximity sensing as well as touch sensing, and wherein the touchpad or touch screen are combined with a display. It would be an advantage to provide proximity sensing of an object such as a user's hand that could perform proximity gesturing, wherein a gesture performed in three dimensional space within a sensing region of the touchpad or touch screen will be used as input to perform a desired function, send a command, or cause a particular interface to be displayed and/or interacted with by the proximity or touch input.